


This Ain't Goodbye

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met after years. They weren't about to let each other go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't Goodbye

_You and I were friends from outer space_

_Afraid to let go_

 

He kicked a stone and watched it fall into the river, his breath coming out in a mist of white and cold.

  
“Why did you call?” the other whispered from behind him, his eyes burning guilt and a long lost forever into his soul.

  
“I needed to,” he replied simply, not turning around.

  
“You’ve never needed anything.”

  
Their hands brushed lightly as they stood beside themselves in memories, lost among memories, lost long ago.

  
“I need you.”

 

_The only two who understood this place_

 

“Do you ever come here?” he whispered, eyes roving hungrily over the lights of Seoul, “Do you ever come back and just think about the ‘what ifs’?”

  
“No,” was the reply, “Because there were never any “what ifs”. I never regretted a thing. I never planned to.”

  
A tear drop and a laugh, “This was where we changed the course of time.”

  
“This was where it became a battle between faith and hope.”

  
“We chose well.”

  
“For ourselves.”

  
They glanced at each other for the first time, their joined souls divided between freedom and loyalty, “But not for each other.”

  
“No. Never for each other.”

 

_And as far as we know_

_We were way before our time_

_As bold as we were blind_

 

“We were too young to talk about forever,” one of the two stated, bending down over the gushing water of the river, hands reaching out to untangle a floating bag from the reeds.

  
“Reckless with promises that were bound to get lost in the tide of time,” the other laughed, taking the plastic and throwing it into the garbage can beside his car.

  
“Being bold and blind to each other is what brought us to this crossroad.”

  
“And you’re going to go the other way no matter what.”

  
“We aren’t meant to be together.”

  
“No, we aren’t.” a soft smile, “After all, we were meant to end long before we did.”

 

_Just another perfect mistake_

_Another bridge to take_

_On the way of letting go,_

 

“We were a mistake, you know?” another tear, mingled with frigid rain, “We were never supposed to find each other, but we did. Our souls were never supposed to create a world of their own, but they did.”

  
“A mistake?” A broken laugh, “Yes. But a perfect one.”

  
“Together we formed a bridge between hearts that never really shared the same dream.”

  
“No. We shared the same dream. We shared the dream of letting go.”

  
“That’s not a dream. That’s a nightmare.”

 

_This ain't goodbye_

_This is just where love goes_

_When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold_

 

“Is this goodbye, then? Are you finally letting go?”

  
“No. This isn’t goodbye. It will never be goodbye.”

  
“Then why? Why after all this time?”

  
“I wanted to defy fate one more time. I wanted to show her what a perfect mistake she made.”

  
“Our love was never in defying fate.”

  
“No, it wasn’t. This. Right here. Right now. Is proof that our love was never strong enough to defy anyone. Let alone fate.”

  
“No, baby, we could have defied fate as much as we wanted to, but we would have landed up here anyway. Our lyrics, our songs, our words were no longer enough to keep our fire going, no longer enough to keep away the cold of yearning. Our souls were beginning to become murky because our songs were no longer a part of each other.”

 

_This ain't goodbye_

_It's not where our story ends_

_But I know you can't be mine, not the way you've always been_

  
“Our stories don’t end here,” a hand on the other’s cheek, the sole warmth in the cold of an unyielding world, “We’ll meet each other again in a future that isn’t as unforgiving as the present.”

  
“But we’re never going to be a part of each other anymore, are we?”

  
“No. Not like we’ve been till now. Not like we’ve always been.”

  
“I’m not going to say goodbye…”

  
“No. It’s ‘I’ll see you again’.”

 

  
_We were stars up in the sunlit sky_

_No one else could see_

 

They stared into each other’s eyes as they waited for the other to leave.

  
A last ditch attempt and another disappointment.

  
They would never see eye to eye.

  
Part of the same soul.

  
Part of a different dream.

  
“When we were together… we were never ourselves.”

  
“But we shone the brightest when we came together as one.”

  
“Then why is it that I can see myself clearer now? Why is it that people can see me clearer now?”

  
“Together, we shone brighter than the sun. The only thing hidden in this brightness was our own individuality.”

  
“That’s why I’m more content now.”

  
“That’s why we went our separate ways…because as long as we eclipsed all the stars, I was willing to forget who I was and become a person that no one else could see.”

  
“Why?”

  
“So that they could see us," Yunho replied, turning his body away and getting ready to leave, knowing that there was nothing left to hold onto.

  
"Is this goodbye, then?" Jaejoong asked, itching to reach out and hold on.

  
"It's never goodbye, Love. It's I'll see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos. You know the drill.


End file.
